


Please, Forgive me, I wasn't strong enough.

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Random Stories (general) [10]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener





	

Stepping out of the shower, Rena got changed into a set of comfortable clothing as she waited to see if Erik would get the chance to call tonight so they could talk. Her parents had decided to watch over the baby and everything was peaceful through the house. Hearing glass shatter as she opened the door, she became hesitant to walk out into the living room; She was home alone, or at least she should've been. 

Before she could close it, the bathroom door flung fully open as a force knocked her into the sink behind her as she fell to the ground. Reaching out ahead of her, she did the best she could to push the stranger standing above her into the bathtub next to her in order to allow her time to get to the phone. Feeling her arm become gripped in the stranger's hold, she ripped away from him though knocking him into the computer screen as his hand landed on the key that answered the video call that was coming through. Running to the phone, her hair was yanked back as her grip was released on the phone preventing her from calling for help. Catching herself on the ground, she tried to stand but she was pushed back against the ground with a foot centered on her back. Reaching around her to grab his foot, she managed to bring the guy down. 

What she was unaware of was that the video call from Erik had been answered, and he was forced to watch as this scene unfolded as he could do nothing to help-besides calling help from where he was, but he wouldn't have the ability to help Rena, or to be there to comfort her after all of it was said and done. He had tried yelling out to her, but her volume had been turned off so there was no audio being heard on her side; Although he could hear any screams, yells and any other sounds occurring on his side, which only added to make everything worse. 

Rena ran to the bedroom her and Erik shared as she scanned for her cell phone and grabbed it into her hands quickly. Shaking, she struggled to dial for help while blocking off the door to prevent the stranger from having any access. Stopping next to the computer screen, the burglar laughed psychotically as he stared at Erik on the screen. Turning the volume back on just for the fun of it, he commented before stepping away. 

"Too bad you won't get to watch her die. So sad." 

There was obvious protest on Erik's side, though the burglar paid no mind whatsoever before continuing down the hall. Answering what felt like a million questions on the phone with police, Rena panicked as she tried to think of a way out. She could always crawl through the window, but what are the odds that she'd be out before the burglar could force his way in? What were the odds she could hide and gain the upper-hand on him? She sobbed harder despite the dispatcher reassuring her-or attempt to- that everything would be fine. The door busted open and Rena fell to the ground, her phone flying across the floor. His hands wrapped around her throat as she tried to scream out, cutting off any sound. She had finally gained a good look at the culprit, and she recognized him all too well; He had been a spouse of a patient who passed and he had convinced himself that Rena, the other nurses and the doctor were all to blame for the passing. 

The sirens had finally closed in and Rena could hear the police yelling as they rushed in to grab the guy. She could see an officer stopped at the computer, two holding the burglar in their grips as they walked outside, and a third one rushing over to her along with EMS. "Rena, are you alright?" Trying to speak, her voice was hoarse and it hurt too much as she had grown tired and decided to close her eyes; Just for a moment. "We'll check her over, don't worry. We'll take care of it." She questioned who that officer was speaking to, but she blacked out before gaining an answer.


End file.
